It's Just Not Fair
by Venus5
Summary: 'It's just not fair. Especially for Harry.' Hermione's thoughts after Order of the Phoenix. One-shot.


It's Just Not Fair  
  
By Venus  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot story, short and sweet. Well, not really sweet as I'm trying to make this a really sad story, but I guess it depends on how well I write it. Oh, and this contains OotP spoilers, so proceed at your own risk. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Is it brill or does it suck? Tell me!  
  
Poor Harry. He's been acting strange lately. He always wants to be alone, by himself. I can't say I blame him, but I think he thinks that he's all alone in the world now. That he'll have to get by on his own. But he won't. He's got Ron and me. I'll always be there for him, and I know Ron will too. Because that's what friends are for, aren't they? To lean on when you're not strong. What he needs is a good cry. So that he can let it all out. But Harry won't. He keeps all his feelings bottled up inside. I'm scared. Scared that if he keeps it all inside, one day it'll kill him.  
  
Maybe he's ashamed to cry in front of Ron and me. He shouldn't be. It's what anyone would expect of him, after what happened. He's lost his mum, his dad, and now his godfather and the closest thing he's ever had to a family. Unlike his aunt and uncle. I know how much Harry hates it there. We don't really talk much about it, but what he has said is enough for me to work that out. I hope they're nicer to him this year. Otherwise he might crack.  
  
He's fifteen. FIFTEEN. He should be worrying about homework. Quidditch. Hell, he should be worrying about girls. Not about whether he's going to live to see the end of the year. But he has to grow up so fast. He won't have a chance to enjoy childhood. He never did. Not since he was a one-year- old.  
  
I can only imagine what it's like to be Harry. To have the newspapers hound him and make all sorts of nasty comments. Unfounded lies. To have the whole world expect him to save it from Voldemort. After all, he's the Boy Who Lived, isn't he? Nobody cares that he only fifteen years old. Nobody cares that he's only human, and that he can only take so much strain before he breaks. Nobody cares that he doesn't want all this publicity, and just wants to be a normal boy. Nobody cares that all he wants is to have a family. Nobody cares that all he wants is to be loved. Nobody cares. It's such a harsh world. Especially for Harry.  
  
But I care. Ron cares. Dumbledore cares. I hope he realises that. I just wish that he would tell us more. I wish he would confide in us more. Sure, he tells us more then what tells other people, like when his scar hurts, but he still keeps an awful lot secret. We tend to fall out a lot. Not big fall-outs, but there are a lot of days when he doesn't speak to me. I still think I'm right a lot of the time, but I guess I've said a lot of stupid things. Like the fact that he has a saving-people thing. That was so stupid of me. I know I'm smart, but sometimes I can be a downright idiot. I remember Harry yelled at me when I said that. The first time he yelled at me was last summer. I was a bit surprised, to say the least. He's never yelled or even got the slightest bit violent at me before. We've fallen out and he's said nasty things to me but he's never, REALLY yelled at me.  
  
Oh Harry. You can shout and scream at me all you like now. Just let me know that you're okay.  
  
It's just not fair. Why Harry, of all people? Life has always been so cruel to him. I guess it always will.  
  
Last year he and Ron had a fall-out over some ridiculous spat. Ron was jealous of Harry getting all the attention. Typical Ron. Although he has six siblings to compete with, he has the one thing Harry always wanted. A family. Did it ever occur to him that Harry might not want to be a Triwizard champion? It should have been the other way around. Harry should have been jealous of Ron. Well, Harry is. But he hides it. Just the million and one other things he hides.  
  
But I'll always be there for Harry, and so will Ron, even if we're having another one of our silly little spats. Because we need to be there for one another, to help each other in the harsh realities of real life.  
  
Because it's just not fair.  
  
Especially for Harry. 


End file.
